I'd Do Anything
by Sm00thiequeen
Summary: Hermione is back from her trip to Australia where she found her parents. She's staying at the Burrow but Ron and her still haven't addressed the kiss back in the Room of Requirement. R/Hr, H/G.


**Hi, how're you? I'm good, thanks. Let's get started, shall we?**

**Alright... this is about the famous "trio" post DH, pre Epilogue (3 months after the Battle at Hogwarts). It'll be about them going back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. I ship H/G and R/Hr so those will be the main couples (even though I will most definately write about other characters... duh). Actually, my favorite couple is R/Hr so I'm going to have to watch myself with keeping up the H/G parts... it'd be nice if you could review to let me know if I'm slipping... but... review anyway. smiles**

**NOTE****: I would like to say that even though this chapter is Hermione's POV, the whole story will not be that way, nor will I be changing between POV's each chapter... I actually hate writing that way (restricted to one character). It is just Hermione's POV this chapter because she's the one remembering all the stuff that happened during the 3 months after the battle.**

**NOTE... again****: This story is rated T... just because Hermione is in the shower does not mean its dirty or something (laughs at people's silly-ness). She's just remembering stuff as a sort of introduction to the story. And, no, I don't go into any details (rolls eyes).**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Okay... enjoy. **

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunlight shone in thought the window between her bed and the bed currently occupied by Ginny Weasley. Hermione quietly stood up and tip-toed over to the door, so she didn't wake the younger girl.

She knew Mrs. Weasley would already be downstairs making breakfast in the kitchen and the rest of the Weasleys would not be up for a while. She thought of one in particular who couldn't be woken without the alluring scent of sausage or bacon as she smiled to herself, passing the bedroom Harry and Ron shared. They had all been affected greatly by the events that took place almost 3 months ago and they were all healing at their own pace, both physically and emotionally. However, Hermione found herself extremely happy the morning Ronald seemed to re-gain his usual animal-like appetite.

Happily finding the bathroom vacant, Hermione slipped in and shut the door behind her. She let her thoughts wander as she turned the shower on and began to un-dress. She remembered returning to her parents and reversing the memory charms (with the proper help, of course). Though gladly reunited with her parents, when Mrs. Weasley wrote her by owl, telling her she was more than welcome at the Burrow, she almost began packing straight away. She was happy for the chance to see everyone. Her parents agreed to let her go, with looks of worry and fear in their eyes. They had been told the details of what had happened and they understood that Hermione would need to be with the people she experienced these difficulties with to fully heal.

Upon her arrival, Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a bone-crushing hug that was enough to squeeze a few tears from Hermione's eyes. The tears were not from pain, but from the enormous amount of love she felt flow through the hug. Mrs. Weasley finally stood back to look at her. "Good to have you with us, dear." She had said while wiping away Hermiones tears and giving her a soft, maternal-like smile. She then stepped aside as Mr. Weasley gave her a welcome fit for Ginny, squeezing her gently before kissing her on the top of her head.

Harry stepped up next, pulling her into a tight hug and giving her a few comforting pats on her back before releasing her and letting the Weasley daughter hug her friend tightly. Hermione Held the red-headed girl happily, not having seen her all year and scarcely after the battle at Hogwarts. She found herself wanting to talk to Ginny about almost everything for hours upon hours and was momentarily surprised. When had they become so close? Perhaps it was constantly sharing rooms or being together in DA meetings or chatting in the Gryffindor common room. Fighting evil was definitely a bonding experience.

As Ginny let her go, Hermione's stomach fluttered slightly, knowing who would welcome her next. Though they had written often in the weeks she had been away, neither one had mentioned the kiss they had shared back in the Room of Requirement. When she thought about it, she could still feel his lips on hers and his hands around her waist, and it was enough to make her go weak at the knees. She desperately wanted him to grab her and kiss her deeply even though his parents were standing there, watching them. Ron threw her a quick, shy grin before rushing forward and awkwardly taking her in his arms. He held her differently than Harry had, his hands lower on her back, gripping Hermione as though he never wanted to let go again. She laid her cheek against his chest and sighed before they stepped away from each other.

Sometime during Ron and Hermione's hug, Mrs. Weasley had let tears blur her vision but she quickly blinked them away before grabbing Hermione's bags as well as her arm and steering her toward the staircase to get her settled into the room she would share with Ginny.

Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of the adorable grin that had graced Ron's handsome features before he hugged her. She stepped into the shower, still letting her mind recount her memories.

The night of her arrival at the Burrow, her and Ginny spent hours in their room talking about loads of things. The one thing that Ginny seemed to love talking about the most was Harry. Apparently, things had been going well with them while he was here, at the Burrow (all things considered). Hermione, though truthfully only vaguely interested, listened intently to her friends stories. She was just glad to be back at this house where she felt amazingly safe and at home and back with the people she wanted to be with. Back with one person in particular whose lopsided grin she just couldn't seem to shake from her mind.

She reached for the soap, smiling insanely and thinking of the first time her and Ron were alone together since she got to the Burrow.

It was late and Hermione had woken up after having a great dream in which, Ron and her were taking a walk in the park. Dream Ron was smiling and making her laugh as real Ron always did, but then dream Ron did something Hermione knew real Ron would never do in a million years. He told her he loved her. Throwing the covers off, she laughed to herself._ 'Like that'll ever happen.' _she thought. She made her way to the door, stepping silently so she didn't disturb the sleeping girl in the bed on the other side of the room. _'He hasn't even mentioned the kiss... maybe it was a mistake...'_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she crept down the stairs and into the kitchen when she saw Ron sitting at the table with a mug in his hands. He looked up at her with those clear, blue eyes that made her melt and smiled at her with that smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"Hey." he said. The word was so common, short, simple, and had been said to her so many times before but she was lost in the sound of his voice.

"Hi..." she barely managed to choke out. She gave a small smile before sitting down in the seat across the table from his.

"What are you doing awake this late, Mione?" his tone was soft and curious as he brought the olive green mug to his lips and drank what Hermione could only guess was tea. She wished that instead of the mug, Ron would bring her to his lips but she brought herself from her thoughts quickly so she could answer the question.

"Oh... I got thirsty." she said, "Are you okay?" She asked. While not the question she was burning to ask him, she wanted to know the answer to this one as well. After all, it had been he out of the three of them who lost a sibling in the battle at Hogwarts. Inwardly cursing herself for not being brave enough to ask 'Why aren't we talking about what happened with us?' she waited for the answer to the question she had actually said aloud.

"I'll be fine." He said truthfully, managing to keep staring into her eyes as he got up to get her a glass of water. Her gaze, however, faltered slightly, and Ron noticed. "Really, Mione," He started in a soothing tone, seeing that she was beginning to tear up, "I'm going to be fine." Hermione gave him a sad smile and he handed her a small glass. "I'm more worried about _you_."

He held her gaze and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione saw something in his eyes, an uncommon look that was very un-Ron. She wasn't exactly sure what the look was, but she was pretty sure she had seen it on his face only a few times prior. The first time she recalled this look was when they danced at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Dancing so close to him made her stomach swoop but she loved the feeling he gave her. The second time she seemed to catch this irregular expression was after the ordeal at Malfoy Manor, when they were burying Dobby. When Hermione looked at him, he looked back at her with a mixture of worry, sadness, and another emotion she could not place. The third time she had spotted this look coming over his face was right after they kissed for the first time. While having an embarrassed expression as well, she seemed to find an unfamiliar, hidden emotion just under the surface.

These thoughts raced through her mind and she tried to place the emotion she saw in his face. _'It's probably pity.' _she thought, attempting to tear her eyes from Ron and rest her gaze anywhere else. Apparently Ron had other plans because he cupped her face in his hand gently and moved her to face him. There was that look again, more intense than ever. _'Yes, it's definitely pity.' _she attempted to convince herself. _'Why would he ever think of me in that way? How could I ever think that it was possible? It was a dumb decision to kiss him in the Room of Requirement. I wonder if he would believe that it was a random, spur-of-the-moment thing...' _She looked at him, studying the way his red hair fell in his eyes perfectly and the adorable way his mouth turned down when he was concerned. _'Merlin, why does he have to be so cute?' _

"I think you should get some sleep." he said, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips.

Barely registering what he had said, she noticed his hand has left her face and she nodded slowly. She gripped the small glass of water and walked to the staircase, glancing back to look at Ron every few steps. She had trouble sleeping that night.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair as she stood under the stream of water, wetting the tangled mess atop her head. She wrestled with it and worked shampoo and conditioner through it but knew that it wouldn't help. Her hair would be bushy forever, no matter what she did. She then remembered something Harry had said.

It was a Sunday afternoon at the burrow and they were all outside. Hermione had set up a blanket on the grass so she could sit and read in the shade of an oak while Ginny, Harry and Ron flew around on their brooms. They were playing some form of catch with an old, battered quaffle.

Ron had begged Hermione to play with them but failed. She couldn't, her fear of heights sometimes ruled her, even when it killed her to turn down someone with a face as adorable as Ron Weasley. He pouted a bit, but after a while, got into the game and Hermione silently watched him, pretending to be engrossed in her latest read. He sped up to catch the quaffle as it had been thrown too far ahead of him and he had to stretch out his long arms to reach it.

They played for a while before Hermione noticed Harry slowing down and descending to the ground. He started towards her and she began reading again, still on the same page she had been on when they first came outside.

Harry plopped down beside her and sighed.

"It's nice today, isn't it?" He asked her, leaning back on his elbows and gazing up at the cloudless sky.

She made a sound of agreement and continued to read, every once in a while, tugging at the elastic band that held her hair in a loose bun. One final tug and her brown hair came out of its rubber trap and tumbled down her shoulders. Allowing a sound of annoyance to escape her lips, she attempted to gather it in her hands and trap it once again in a bun.

"I hate this thing on my head called hair." She mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

Harry suddenly sat up. "Ron likes it." He mumbled, just as quietly, but intentionally loud enough for Hermione to hear it. He began to lift himself off the ground and picked up the abandoned broomstick that sat on the ground next to the blanket.

"What?" Hermione said, a confused look coming over her face. Harry didn't answer, but only started walking toward Ginny and Ron so he could re-join the game. _'Did he really say what I think he said?'_ She thought to herself. _'Even if he did, it doesn't mean anything…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she realized that Harry had lifted off into the air and re-joined the game of catch. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

However, she never did…

Hermione shut the water off and pulled the curtain back, wrapping a towel around her body and grabbing another towel to wrap around her head. She dried off and pulled her bathrobe on before opening the door and walking to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Okay... well that was the first chapter (more of a Prologue, really)... did you like it?? I hope so... otherwise I've wasted your time and we can't have that, can we? Well, review and tell me what you think... and I know I said to let me know about the H/G thing (and I **_**do**_** mean that) but this chapter was Hermione's POV (for **_**just**_**this **_**one**_** time) so obviously she wasn't going to randomly start thinking about Ginny and Harry... uhmm... yeah... the next chapter should have more fluff (H/G as well as R/Hr) so... keep reading! smiles and throws you cookies**

**About me (**_**quickly**_**)****: So... I've written ff before under a different name, but it wasn't Harry Potter. Recently, I am just obsessed with HP and I keep reading the books over and over and over again so I thought 'Why not read fanfics?' and I got hooked on a couple fics but I was like 'hmm... I think I'll write one.' So here I am. **

**But you probably don't care about that... laughs at self**

**Uhmm... have a good day. **

**DFTBA**

**Sm00thiequeen**


End file.
